


Self-Identifying Straight Males

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Ichigo are two broke straight boys in need of money when Urahara shows up with a proposition: jerk off on camera and he'll pay them. They agree to the deal, but it's not long before they're convinced to do other things for money, both on and off camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other pairings. The ones listed are the main ones, I guess.

"Are you picking up the tab?"

"Come on, I thought it was your turn this time. You know it was my girlfriend's birthday last week; I don't have any money to spend after that."

A shared look, full of tacit understanding, and then four hands dug into two sets of pockets. They pulled out what they had, laid it out on the dirty wooden bar in front of them. Over on the opposite side the bartender watched them with mild suspicion, waiting to see if he should call for security or not.

"Okay, between us, that's. . . just enough to cover the bill."

Two sighs of relief from two broke young men. A roll of the eyes as the bartender, crisis averted, walked away. Really, the bartender thought, kids these days. They shouldn't be coming to a bar if they didn't even have any money to spend. They looked like punks anyway, with those ridiculous orange and red heads of hair. Good thing they were leaving.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji walked out of the bar, each one bemoaning in his head about roughly the same thing: a serious lack of funds. It was hard enough being college students with little support from their families. Ichigo's father, of course, was a firm believer in the pushing-the-birds-out-of-the-nest style of parenting, at least when it came to Ichigo, which meant Isshin was only paying for the necessities. Ichigo supposed that he should feel grateful that he didn't have to worry about paying tuition like Renji did, considering the fact that Renji's family was pretty much completely unable to support him financially. Their status as starving students, however, was further compounded by the existence of a very specific black hole of monetary consumption: girlfriends.

"I need a better paying job," Renji moaned.

"I need a job," Ichigo muttered. "Period."

"Did someone say job?"

If Ichigo or Renji had been more easily startled, they might have jumped at the new, unfamiliar voice. But as it was they weren't. So instead, they slowly turned to see who had just spoken to them. Behind them stood an older, somewhat suspicious-seeming gentleman. His shaggy blond hair was half hidden under a floppy hat, and a loose coat hung over his shoulders and obscured his frame. He held a fan in his right hand, fanning himself as he half-smiled, half-smirked at them.

"I might just have something for the two of you, if you're up to it. How old are you anyway?"

"We're both eighteen," Renji said.

If anything, the man's smile grew larger. "What an absolutely perfect age to be. Urahara Kisuke, at your service."

Two business cards were promptly handed to them, which the boys took with mild curiosity. Urahara's name ran along the right side. Next to it were the words "President and Founder." And next to that was the name "New Digital: AV* Productions."

"Sorry," Renji said, handing back the card. "We have girlfriends."

"And absolutely no inclination to be in porn," Ichigo added.

"Fifty thousand yen for each for you two to jerk off in front of the camera."

Ichigo and Renji blinked. Then looked at each other. The thought running through their heads was clear enough without being expressed. Fifty thousand yen was a lot of money, especially for something they enjoyed doing anyway.

"How," Ichigo started, "would this work exactly?"

A half hour later Ichigo and Renji found themselves sitting on the couch in some hotel room. Urahara was sitting in the chair diagonal from them. A small crew of people were setting up cameras, lights and other things around them. Ichigo scowled and crossed his ams, shifting just slightly every now and then. Renji looked no more comfortable on the other end of the couch, his every muscle tense.

". . . and so," Urahara was saying, "we do mostly gay and bisexual films. Gay films featuring straight males are very popular right now, so the fact that the both of you have girlfriends is absolutely fantastic."

Ichigo almost jumped a little as some small dildos were placed on the table beside him.

"Don't worry," Urahara said, noticing Ichigo's discomfort. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, of course. And, if you want to stop at any point during filming, just say the word. We want your complete consent, for legal and ethical reasons, of course."

"Then why are those. . . things," Ichigo said, gesturing towards the dildos, "even here at all?"

Urahara shrugged. "In case you're up to using them. We'll pay extra if you decide to do it. Actually, we'll pay extra for a lot of things beyond the call of duty, so please keep that in mind before we began."

"Do we have to do this together?" Renji asked. "Can't you record us jerking off separately?"

"Oh, no. This way is all the more fun. Now, what do you two say?"

Renji and Ichigo turned to look at each other. Although they were both obviously a little tense, neither of them seemed to be about to bolt for the door either.

"I'm up for it," Renji said. "I mean, it's just jerking off. What do you think?"

"I think it's fifty thousand yen," Ichigo replied. "Each."

Renji nodded and turned back to Urahara. "We'll do it."

"Wonderful! In that case, you two won't mind if I turn on the camera and ask you some questions? We'll edit everything later, of course. If you use your real names we'll edit them out or dub over them, but feel free to use fake ones if you want. In fact, don't feel obligated to be completely truthful in any of these questions. Oh, and please, help yourself to some sake."

Two cups were placed in front of them by an eager assistant, then Urahara poured sake into them to overflowing. The two men, eager for something to take the edge off, were quick to grab and down the contents of the cup. Urahara instantly refilled them.

"Now," Urahara said, "would you two young men care to tell me your names?"

"Akira," Renji said, staring into the ominously red light of the video camera.

"And I'm. . . Hiroshi," Ichigo said.

Urahara smirked. "Not the most creative, are you two? I suppose we can always think of appropriate stage names and dub them in later. At any rate, please tell me a little bit about yourselves."

Ichigo and Renji shared another look, each obviously unsure of what to say. Finally it was Ichigo that looked back to the camera. He shrugged.

"We're just typical college students," he said to the camera.

"Is that how you met?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "We're roommates."

"Oooh," Urahara said, sounding very much pleased with the fact. "So you two must be very close."

"We get along," Renji said. "Mostly."

"Do you spend a lot of time together?" Urahara asked.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said.

"And what kinds of things to you boys do together?" Urahara asked.

"Study," Ichigo replied. "Drink. Go on dates."

"With our girlfriends," Renji clarified. "Not with each other."

Urahara chuckled at the quick outburst. "Of course. And, if I may be so bold, may I ask how your sex lives with your girlfriends are?"

Ichigo shifted in his seat, never a big fan of discussing personal matters. He had been sipping on his ever-refilling sake cup, but at that question he downed the contents of it. It was quickly refilled, of course. Renji was drinking even more quickly than Ichigo, and could already feel himself relaxing with the alcohol. They had, after all, had a few drinks at the bar before coming here as well.

"I can't speak for Ichigo," Renji said. "He's kind of a prude, and his girlfriend's kind of frigid."

Ichigo scowled. Renji could say whatever he wanted about him, but insulting Rukia wasn't cool. "That's a nice way to talk about your cherished childhood friend."

Renji shrugged. "I can call her that 'cause I love her. But, like I was saying, I can't speak for Ichigo. But I can tell you that I'm getting all the pussy I can handle."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Leave it to Renji to start bragging about. . . well, about anything he could brag about. As much as Ichigo liked him the kid was an insecure idiot, the way he was always trying to build himself up to people who didn't know him.

"Have the two of you ever had sex in the same room?" Urahara questioned. "Competed to see who could make their girl scream louder?"

"Never," Ichigo said, right away.

"Besides," Renji added, "we both know who would win."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again.

"What about when your girlfriends aren't around?" Urahara asked. "Do you ever jerk off together?"

"Never," Ichigo said again, at the same exact time that Renji admitted "once."

Ichigo shot a glare Reni's way, but Renji only shrugged.

"What?" Renji asked. "It's not like most guys haven't beat off with a friend in the room at some point in their lives. We were watching porn and it just kind of happened."

"We actually have some straight porn with us here today," Urahara said. "How about we put that on the television, and you two can show us exactly what you do when your girlfriends are away?"

Ichigo shifted, a little nervous as one of the crew went and popped a dvd in the dvd player. He guessed that was the cue for them to start. He downed the rest of his sake and placed it on the table, then reached his hands towards the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Very nice," Urahara was already marveling, eyes riveted to Renji's crotch. "Your girlfriend must be a very happy woman, to have that thing around to please her whenever she wants."

It seemed as though Renji was already a step ahead of him, if Urahara's statements were to be believed. Ichigo wasn't exactly looking in that direction, eyes instead on the television screen as the dvd started up.

"She doesn't complain," Renji said, not a little smugly.

"Can I touch it?"

Renji tensed a little bit, but remembered that extra things netted him extra cash. Besides, it was just a hand, right? He could just pretend it was a girl's hand.

"Yeah," he said. "Go ahead."

Urahara licked his lips as he stepped forward, his hand reaching out for the prize between Renji's legs. It was limp as it hung there, but still impressive enough. Of average length but thick enough to be enticing, it was hot and heavy in Urahara's hand. He palmed it for a little bit, rolling and squeezing it somewhat as Renji basically tried to ignore him. But then something else was catching his attention, because Ichigo had his dick out as well.

"May I?" Urahara asked, removing his hand from Renji's cock and holding it palm out towards Ichigo. He absolutely loved that he could molest straight boys as part of his job.

Ichigo, however, was a bit more hesitant than Renji. He backed away from Urahara's hand before settling back into his seat and forcing himself to relax.

"Umm. . . yeah. I guess."

Even though he had given his permission, Ichigo still jumped a bit when Urahara's hand wrapped around him. It was strange, large and calloused instead of small and smooth. It held him in a firm grip and gently stroked him, and he tried to pretend that it wasn't attached to a man.

"You're a little skittish, aren't you?" Urahara's little smirk grew. "I like that in a man. Now, let's get on with things, shall we?"

Urahara's hand left Ichigo's cock. Then he leaned back into his chair, content to watch as the two younger men played with themselves. Both of them turned towards the television, stroking their limp cocks at different paces as they attempted to get into the porn. On the screen the couple was engaging in foreplay, a girl in a schoolgirl's uniform blowing what looked to be a salarimen. They were slow to get hard, didn't get fully erect until the on-screen couple were actually fucking. The girl's moans and cries were filling the air, no doubt being picked up by the microphone, and Urahara figured he could move onto the next step without the boys losing their erections too much.

"Why don't you two take off all your clothes," he said. "So we can see those tight little bodies of yours."

It was an easy enough order to follow through on. The boys started to peel off articles of clothing, dropping them onto the floor to be picked up and pulled away by crew members. Soon enough they were both completely naked, lithe muscles on display for their future viewers.

"Gorgeous," Urahara hummed. They were both extremely fit. Ichigo had a slimmer build, but they were probably equally muscled, no doubt fans of the gym. "Care to bend over and show us those asses of yours?"

Another request that was easy enough to fulfill. Both Ichigo and Renji turned around. Taking their cues from each other, they both placed their hands on the back of the couch and leaned over.

"Actually," Urahara said, "could you both use your hands to pull your ass cheeks apart? We want some shots of those cute little holes."

Ichigo blushed as he reached backwards and pulled open his ass cheeks. He noticed Renji doing the same, sans the blush. The other man was being pretty receptive to this stuff; but then again, it's not as though they were being asked to do anything too bad yet.

For his part, Urahara licked his lips as he watched the boys bend over. Renji's ass was all powerful muscle, but Ichigo had the kind of bubble butt that Urahara loved in his men. Watching as their little pink holes came into view was just icing on the cake. Urahara was hard within the confines of his pants, but he wasn't going to let his erection get in the way of making porn. He was a professional, after all. Still, there were some perks to being the director, and he reached for Ichigo's ass with his hands.

Ichigo jumped a little bit as large hands came to rest on the globes of his ass and started to knead them. His first instinct was to push Urahara away, but nervousness was dulling his reaction time a little bit. At any rate, before he could respond Urahara was already calming him down.

"I'm just going to touch," Urahara said. "Tell me to stop whenever you want, but I promise I won't put anything inside you without asking first."

Ichigo blushed at the words, and the ridiculous notion that he would ever have something inside of him there. But he let Urahara continue, let those hands keep roaming over his backside. The hands ran over and squeezed his flesh, a gentle massage that he had to admit felt good. After a few minutes of that they moved in a different type of way, and Ichigo felt two thumbs brush against his taint. His breath stilled, but Urahara seemed to be keeping his promise. He would run his thumbs back and forth over Ichigo's taint, over his hole, never applying too much pressure and never attempting to push inward. And Ichigo was surprised to find that it felt good. He tried to deny it, but the fact was being touched there was sending tiny shocks straight to his groin. He actually had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He was never happier when those hands left him, taking away the strange pleasure they were giving him.

"How would the two of you feel about dildos?"

Ichigo froze. He turned his head, attempting to look back at Urahara, but the lights turned everything in that direction into a white glare. Renji was similarly caught off-guard, though he supposed that Urahara would probably bring it up at some point during the proceedings.

"A hundred thousand extra yen," Urahara continued. "And they're not too big. A little bigger than a finger."

Renji nearly came at that dollar amount. A thousand dollars for sticking something up his ass. . . hell, it's not like his girlfriend had never stuck her finger up there while giving him head. A dildo wouldn't be all that different.

"Give me one," Renji said. "I'll do it."

Renji turned around and sat back down on the couch as his words sent a flurry of activity through the crew. A dildo was placed in front of him, and he picked it up as he noticed Ichigo staring at him with an absolutely aghast expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, shrugging. "It's not even that big."

It was shaped like a somewhat thicker, elongated bullet and made out of blue silicone. It was already slick with lube, though there was a tube of extra lubricant placed beside it, in case he needed more.

"Can you pull your legs up while you're doing it?" Urahara asked. "Pull them up and spread them apart."

Renji nodded and did what he was asked. He leaned back into the couch as he bent his knees and pulled his thighs up to his chest. This way his hole was completely on display for the camera. His eyes wandered to the woman on screen, and he watched her pussy being violently fucked as he brought the dildo down to his own hole. He rubbed it against the entrance for a little bit before shoving it in. In was thin enough that it slid in easily, and a mild type of pleasure spread through his body. He started to thrust it in and out of him as he stroked himself, watching the porno the whole time.

Ichigo sat back down on the couch, more than a little shocked that Renji was willing to fuck himself with the dildo. As he watched the porn and jerked himself off, his eyes kept wandering to the other dildo that was on the table. It was a thousand dollars, and it didn't seem to be bothering Renji. But Ichigo had never done something like this before, and he couldn't really bring himself to actually pick up the dildo and shove it up his butt.

"Hi~ro~shi," came Urahara's sing-song voice, and it took a moment for Ichigo to remember that was his name. "If it's okay, would you be willing to let me fuck you a little bit with this toy?"

Ichigo stopped stroking himself for a moment as he considered it. This was ridiculous. . . but Renji was doing it. It was just a little bit of silicone. What could it hurt? And a hundred thousand yen was a lot of money.

"Okay," Ichigo said, the hesitancy still clear in his voice.

"Pull your legs up just like Renji's doing, so we can see your little hole. Yeah, that's right, hold onto the back of your thighs with your hands."

Ichigo felt oddly uncomfortable in this position, his cock and hole so openly on display. He felt like he was an animal presenting for his mate or something equally ridiculous. Urahara knelt on the floor in front of him, staring at his nether regions with a rather lascivious expression that Ichigo was sure he didn't like. Urahara had the dildo in his hand, and really it didn't look all that bad. Still, Ichigo tensed as he felt the tip of it press against his hole, cold and slick.

"Relax," Urahara said, bringing a hand up to rub Ichigo's thigh.

Ichigo took some deep breaths as he attempted to do exactly that. He could feel the dildo pressing gentle circles around his hole, never too firmly, never enough to breach his entrance. It was more of a teasing motion, and Ichigo was surprised to find that it felt really, really good. The revelation made him a bit more uncomfortable, a bit more tense, but Urahara was a patient man. Eventually Ichigo was relaxed enough to the point where Urahara felt he could take the dildo, and Urahara began to slide it in.

Ichigo's breath hitched at the strange feeling that was spreading through him. At first it was odd, the sensation of being filled. He had a feeling like he almost had to take a shit. Urahara kept pushing the thing in deeper and deeper, and Ichigo could feel his body spread open to accommodate it. Eventually Urahara had it in as far as he wanted it, and Ichigo watched as he gestured at the camera man to get a close-up shot. After they had gotten the footage they wanted, Urahara brought his hand back to the base of the dildo. He pulled it out and pushed it back in again, and Ichigo had to bite his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to spill forth.

It felt good. Ridiculously good.

Urahara smirked at the noise Ichigo made, but didn't say anything about it. He was content to fuck the man with the toy, watch it as it slid in and out of that cute little pink hole. He wished that it was his dick in there instead, but he didn't appear in his own films. Even in this one, he made it a point to stay off-screen, and the camera men knew to keep his face out of the shot. Maybe he would give Ichigo a more private proposition later on. . . but the boy really was quite the find. Handsome with a great ass, the cutest blush perpetually spread across his cheeks. And his cock seemed to be getting harder as his hole got fucked, which Urahara liked. He always enjoyed a man who could come just from a cock in his ass, and Ichigo seemed like one of those men.

"I'm close," Ichigo murmured, sounding just a little bit embarrassed, just a little bit shy. How cute.

Urahara pulled the dildo out, watched how Ichigo's hole gaped and twitched at him before it closed up a little bit again.

"Can I masturbate you?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo nodded, no doubt eager just to come. Young people had no patience these days, Urahara thought. Urahara reached one hand out and started to stroke Ichigo's lovely pink cock. He brought his other hand to Ichigo's ass. He pressed the tips of two fingers against Ichigo's hole. And when Ichigo didn't protest, he pushed them in. Ichigo felt amazing around his fingers, hot and tight and velvet soft. He started to fuck him with his fingers, even as he attended to Ichigo's now dripping cock.

Ichigo couldn't believe this. He had fingers up his butt and a man's hand jerking him off, all the while holding his legs up and apart like some whore. And it felt amazing. Pleasure was spreading out from his ass like nothing he had ever felt. He was embarrassed about it, but he couldn't deny it either. It didn't take long for him to come. He felt his cock twitch and then shoot itself all over Urahara's hand, creamy white cum spilling out from the tip. He breathed deeply in his afterglow, finally letting go of his legs as Urahara slowly pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's ass.

Urahara brought his cum-covered fingers up to brush against Ichigo's lips, but Ichigo cringed and turned away. No way he was chowing down on his own spunk. Urahara, true to his word of not doing anything they didn't want to, pulled his hand away. Ichigo cringed some more as he watched Urahara lick it up himself. Disgusting.

The cameras were focused on Renji now, and Urahara took the opportunity to conduct some private business.

"I'd like to shoot you in another video," Urahara said. "Maybe you and Renji can jerk each other off next time."

Urahara slid his business card out from Ichigo's pants pockets and wrote a dollar amount on it.

"And if you're open to having anal sex, I can assure you that I pay well. It wouldn't even have to be on-camera. To be honest, I'd like the opportunity to fuck you privately, if you're willing. Don't give me an answer now, but think about it, won't you?"

Ichigo nodded, but he didn't think there was much to think about. Why would he ever let a guy fuck him? Even though that dildo had felt surprisingly good. . .

In the meantime, Renji was watching the porno and still jerking himself off, though the dildo lay discarded on the table. He wasn't oblivious to what had just happened with Ichigo. Ichigo had cum from having a man's fingers up his ass. Shit. A girl's fingers, Renji could understand, but a guy's? But then again, weren't they kind of the same. . . no, no, that was just the alcohol talking.

"Akira-san," came a voice, from one of the anonymous crew members. "Do you need some help? If it's okay, I can use my mouth on you."

Renji fidgeted a little. Ichigo was done, and Renji wanted to wrap this up as well. And a guy's mouth was the same as a girl's mouth, right? What exactly was the difference?

"Fine," he said. He slung his arms around the back of the couch and spread his legs. He didn't even watch as the man nestled between his legs, though he did sense and feel it. His eyes were riveted to the screen of the television, on big round tits and a wet pussy. He imagined that it was a girl's mouth that was now covering him, that it was the porn star as it started to suck him off. It was a girl, he told himself, concentrating on that delusion. And once he convinced himself that it was a girl, he could lose himself in the sensations. Renji loved blow jobs, after all, loved the feel of wet heat sucking on his cock. And this blow job was one of the best he'd ever gotten, eager and expert with a tongue that wouldn't quit.

"I'm coming," Renji groaned, feeling himself about to shoot. The mouth lifted off of him before his cock sent out spurt after spurt of cream, shooting through the air and onto his stomach. The camera zoomed up on his stomach, lingered on the cum cooling there, and then they were finished.

"That's a wrap!" Urahara said. "Thank you both for your hard work. You did a fantastic job, and hopefully we'll be seeing more of you in the future."

Ichigo and Renji got cleaned up and were paid in cash, eyes widening at the generous amount that Urahara had given them. But as they left the hotel they couldn't help but be a little embarrassed that they had actually done all that, especially with the buzz of the alcohol wearing off. Renji flipped open his cell phone and pressed a button.

"Who are you calling?" Ichigo asked.

"Yoruichi," Renji replied. "I need some pussy to cleanse my dick of the feeling of a guy's mouth."

Ichigo realized that wasn't a bad idea. The feeling of a man's fingers inside him still lingered, and he wanted to get it out of his mind. As Renji made plans to meet up with Yoruichi at a hotel, no doubt using the money he had just made, Ichigo worked on texting Rukia. Rukia wasn't as. . . well, as sexually open as Yoruichi, but maybe she'd be in the mood.

Less than an hour later Ichigo was back in his apartment and opening the door for Rukia to come in.

"Hey," Rukia said, but whatever else she was about to say was cut off when Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and started kissing her. She gave a muffled yelp and pushed him away, glaring just a little bit. "What the hell is your problem, Ichigo? I just got here. Don't tell me you just invited me over for sex."

Ichigo inwardly groaned. Whenever Rukia just needed to talk, he always obliged and listened. But whenever he just needed sex, she made him feel like he was some kind of cretin. What was up with that?

"Sorry, Rukia," Ichigo said. "I've had a weird day, and I guess I just missed you."

Rukia seemed to respond to that explanation. Her eyes softened, at least. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Not at all. "Not really."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know. At any rate, wait until you hear what happened to me in my art class. . ."

It took a little over half an hour before Ichigo managed to get Rukia back into his bedroom. They started to remove their clothes in the most perfunctory way, Rukia being eager to get back to the dorms to work on a lab she had due the next day.

"Don't forget to use a condom," she said, slipping off her dress to reveal purple lace panties and tits small enough that she didn't have to use a bra all the time. "It's a dangerous time of month for me."**

"Okay," Ichigo said. He had already stripped, cock already hard at the thought of being inside Rukia's small cunt. He opened his dresser drawer and fished out a condom, opening the foil packet being unrolling it over his cock. He turned towards the bed to see that Rukia had finished taking off her panties. She was laying on the bed spread-eagled, her pink nether lips peeking out from a small nest of black pubic hair.

Ichigo crept up between her legs and reached his fingers between her soft folds. He rubbed back and forth within them, fingers pressing against her clit as he did so. It wasn't long before she was wet and ready for his cock. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance, than pushed in with one thrust.

It felt so good. It would feel even better without a condom, but that was okay. Rukia was always tight and hot, squeezing him like nothing he had ever felt.

It was funny; Ichigo had spent much of his adolescence not noticing girls, too wrapped up in doing his schoolwork to do much of anything else. But ever since the first time he had busted a nut inside his high school girlfriend, he was almost addicted to the feeling of a wet pussy around his hard cock. Unfortunately they had gone their separate ways for college, but then Renji had introduced him to Rukia.

Ichigo placed his hands on either side of Rukia's head and steadied himself. And then, using all the power in his ass and thigh muscles, he started to fuck her. It felt better that way. It made his cock feel good, pounding her pussy so hard that it would be sore afterwards. He wished that it was a safer time of month so that he could shoot a load deep inside her, but he guessed it was fine just doing it like this. She was moaning and gasping underneath him, never much of a screamer. Eventually he could feel his balls tightened. He sped up the pace even more as he started to spill his seed into the condom. He grunted his release, and when his cock was done shooting he slowed his thrusts, eventually reaching a hand down to make sure the condoms stayed on as he pulled out entirely.

Ichigo crept off the bed, pulling the condom off being tossing it into his wastebasket. He could hear Rukia getting dressed as he grabbed some tissues to wipe any residual cum from his cock.

"I'll be busy all day tomorrow," Rukia said, "but maybe we can get together for dinner?"

Ichigo nodded as he pulled on his boxers and pants. "Sure."

Afterwards he walked Rukia to the door, where they kissed goodbye before she left. Ichigo checked his phone, not terribly surprised to find that there was a text message from Renji.

"Picking up Chinese take-out on the way home," it read. "Want anything?"

Ichigo texted back for an order of pan-fried noodles before heading to the shower and cleaning up properly. When he got out he could hear the sounds of laughing and talking from the kitchen, and headed out there to see Yoruichi and Renji at the kitchen table.

Yoruich waved at Ichigo with her chopsticks from over a white Chinese take-out carton. She all but purred at him when she spoke. "Hey, Tiger. Heard you had a pretty big day today."

"I told her everything," Renji admitted. He had never considered keeping it from her, especially considering how liberal she was when it came to sexuality (were all psych majors like that?), but realized now that Ichigo might not have appreciated his candor. But Ichigo didn't seem to mind that he had spilled the beans.

"You don't mind?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

"Of course not," Yoruichi replied, ever the libertine. "In fact, I think it's kind of hot. I wouldn't mind if Renji did more videos, provided I can come watch the shootings, of course."

"Actually," Ichigo said. "Urahara told me he'd like to film us some other time. Something about us jerking each other off."

"You should do it," Yoruichi said, at the same time Renji said, "Dude, too weird."

Renji shot a look towards Yoruichi. "Come on, that would mean I'd have to have a guy's dick in my hand."

"You touch your own dick all the time," Yoruichi said.

"That's different! It's my own dick!"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Seems to me, stroking one dick's pretty much the same as stroking another."

"Urahara gave me another proposition," Ichigo said. He flushed, a little embarrassed to admit it, but he felt the need to talk about it. "He said he'd pay me to let him fuck me."

"That's gross," Renji said automatically.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, though his mind couldn't help but remember how good it felt to have a dildo inside of him.

"How much is he offering?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo blinked a few times, then realized that he didn't know. He made his way back to his bedroom and found the pants he had been wearing. He pulled out the card and looked at the figure. If he had been the type, his mouth surely would have dropped open at the amount. He took it back to the kitchen and showed it to Yoruichi and Renji, whose eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Shit," Renji muttered.

"Oh ho," Yoruichi said, a kind of teasing lilt to her voice, "don't tell me you're considering it now, Renji?"

Renji flushed a deep red that clashed with his hair. "No! Come on, like I would let someone stick their cock up my ass."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Anatomically, it's not like gay guys and straight guys are any different. Straight guys can enjoy anal play too. I mean, it's not like you don't like a finger or tongue up your hole, Renji."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between a girl sticking something in and having an actual dick stuck up there," Renji said. "When there's a man fucking you, it's gay. I can't believe you're even considering it, Ichigo."

"What about if you're the one fucking a guy?" Yoruichi asked. "Is it gay then?"

"No," Renji replied. "Because a hole's a hole. It's only gay if you're the one getting it up the ass."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. Honestly, I don't even see the big deal. If it feels good it feels good. I mean, I consider myself straight because I would never be in an actual relationship with another woman, but it's not like I'm against having sex with them."

"That's different," Renji said. "You're a girl. So it's hot. And, come on, you're totally bi, I don't know why you keep calling yourself straight."

"I prefer to think of myself as a Kinsey one," Yoruichi muttered. "Look, let's not get into a big discussion on sexuality and how to define it. Ichigo, if you go through with this, neither one of us will judge you for it."

"You're-" Renji started, only to have the breath knocked out of him by Yoruichi's elbow in his stomach.

"You're going to support your best friend, aren't you?" Yoruichi asked with a little glare.

Renji frowned and rubbed his stomach, but ended up nodding his head. "Yeah. Whatever you decide, Ichigo, I won't say anything about it."

"Look, guys," Ichigo said, interrupting their diatribe, "who said I was even considering it? I'm not doing it, so let's just drop it, yeah?"

Yoruichi seemed mildly disappointed, but Renji only shrugged.

"Fine with me," Renji said.

The conversation turned to other things as they all ate their meals, though Ichigo couldn't help but think, now and then, about Urahara's offer. A dick up his ass would be. . . well, weird, to say the least. And that was a definite understatement. But he couldn't deny how good fingers felt up there, and even Yoruichi had said that just because he liked anal stuff didn't make him gay. . . though he wasn't sure he should listen to Yoruichi. The woman definitely had her own ideas on a lot of things, and a lot of the things she said and did were for her own ulterior motives.

At any rate, Ichigo wasn't going to take Urahara up on his offer. At least, he didn't think he was. He sighed and broke apart a fortune cookie.

_New experiences will lead to personal discovery._

Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

  


*AV Stands for adult video and is how porn is referred to in Japan.

** I don't think I need to say this, but IRL please use a condom all the time, unless you are in a monogamous relationship where you're not concerned about stds and/or pregnancy. In this fic Rukia is using the old calender-rhythm method of birth control, which by itself is not accurate. Other methods, such as the standard days methods, are accurate but still do not protect against stds. The fact that Ichigo and Rukia don't use condoms except when Rukia feels it's a "dangerous" time of month might come back to bite them in the ass later, I haven't decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo read the text up on the screen.

_"Akira and Hiroshi are just two typical college students. They're roommates who go to school together, double date together, and now even jerk off together. Watch as they use dildos on themselves and stroke themselves to completion as they watch porn together."_

There was a link to the full video, but Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to click on it.

"I'll send you the log-in information. After all, you're one of the stars, you shouldn't have to pay to watch it."

Ichigo almost jumped at Urahara's voice. He looked behind him, flushing a little at Urahara's anticipatory smirk and the bottles of beer in his hand. Urahara handed one to him and he gratefully took it, downing half of it in just a few seconds.

"I'm so glad you came," Urahara said. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to."

Ichigo nodded. He wasn't expecting himself either, to be honest. But it was a big enough sum of money to make him consider it, and besides. . . he couldn't help but be curious. Fingers had felt so good, so how would something bigger up there feel? He had done himself with his fingers a few times since he had last seen Urahara, and he swore it felt better and better each time.

"I already have the description from the next video typed up," Urahara said. "If you two decide to do it."

Ichigi blushed as Urahara's arms came up around him in order to reach the keyboard. He was right behind him, close enough that Ichigo could feel his body heat and smell his cologne. A man's cologne, the scent of it turning Ichigo off a little bit. Soon enough the description was up on the screen for Ichigo to read, though Urahara didn't move away from him.

_"After jerking off together, Akira and Hiroshi have a thought. . . why not jerk each other off? Someone else's hand is always better than your own, after all. And maybe after masturbating each other and making out, they'll realize that they can still have fun even without their girlfriends."_

Making out? Ichigo wasn't sure that he could kiss another man, let alone his roommate. The whole notion of it just seemed odd.

"I don't know," he said. "We'll have to think about it."

"Think as long and as hard as you need to."

Urahara moved from behind Ichigo then, causing the nervous young boy to breath a short sigh of relief. He chugged down the rest of his beer and looked around the room, anywhere but where Urahara was sitting down on the bed. There wasn't much to look at, though. Just a typical apartment bedroom, with a minimal amount of mess and a few knick knacks laying around.

Urahara couldn't help but laugh inside as Ichigo looked pretty much anywhere but at him. The young man looked like he would be a bit of a delinquent, rude and aggressive, but he was actually rather shy. But Urahara quite liked that about him. Ichigo was just the type of boy he liked to play around with. He patted the bed next to him, smile spreading as Ichigo got up and came to sit down next to him. He pressed his bottle of beer into Ichigo's hand, replacing the one Ichigo had just finished and left on the desk.

Ichigo quickly closed his fingers around the second bottle and started gulping. He had sat down on the bed, but had kept some distance between Urahara and himself. He was sitting as rigidly as a metal pole, every muscle tense to the point of aching. He wasn't sure if he could go through with this, needed the alcohol to push him through this. It didn't take long at all before he downed his second bottle.

"Do you want a shot?" Urahara asked, seeing that Ichigo still needed to relax a bit more.

Ichigo nodded his head so hard that Urahara thought it might come flying off. Urahara smiled and went out to the living room, where he filled a coffee mug halfway with scotch. It was a big "shot," sure, but he figured that Ichigo could leave whatever he didn't want in the cup. He made his way back to his bedroom, where Ichigo was sitting in the same exact position as he left him. He handed him the mug and watched as Ichigo chugged some down, cringing as he did so.

"Let me know if you want to stop at any point," Urahara said. Though he didn't promise that he would listen. . . Ichigo was too enticing to pass up, and he wasn't above a little coercion, especially when there weren't cameras around to catch it. At any rate, Ichigo seemed like a stubborn enough fellow. The kind to follow through with whatever they put their mind to.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, feeling the alcohol burn its way down his throat. He had drank a lot in a short amount of time, and he could feel his body reacting to it. Could feel his mind getting fuzzy and his temperature rise.

"Don't drink too much, now," Urahara said. "You still need to be able to perform, after all. Plus I can't promise I won't do anything to you once you pass out."

Ichigo froze as a hand fell onto his thigh and started to knead it. His fingers went white where they were gripped around the coffee mug. Relax, he told himself, just relax. It was just a hand. Just a mini-massage. Having drunk enough, Ichigo placed his cup on Urahara's nightstand, and waited awkwardly for cues as to what to do next.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ichigo shook his head no. He imagined chapped lips and stubble against his skin and none of that appealed to him.

"Do you need some porn?" Urahara asked.

"I just want to get this over with," Ichigo admitted. He was a blunt person naturally, so there was no need to stop now.

Urahara smirked at the response. Ichigo was just too cute. Ichigo had said no kissing, but Urahara was only asking about the lips. So he figured kissing elsewhere would be okay. He placed his hand on Ichigo's hip and pulled them together just a little bit, then blew some air into the canal of Ichigo's ear. He saw the shiver than ran out over Ichigo's skin at the action. He smiled and placed a kiss on Ichigo's jawline, then kissed his way lower and lower, until he was at the man's neck. Then he nestled his head into the crook of Ichigo's neck before sucking a piece of flesh into his mouth.

Ichigo made a strange, "uh~nn" kind of noise at the contact, something that spoke of pleasure and repression. Urahara managed to look up to see that Ichigo had his eyes shut and was biting down on his lip. Well, at least he wasn't protesting. Urahara returned his attention to Ichigo's neck, where he spent a good amount of time licking and sucking at the skin. Hopefully Ichigo's girlfriend wouldn't mind, or perhaps he could get a sister or female friend to show him how to cover the inevitable hickeys with make-up.

As Urahara breathed in Ichigo's scent and continued sucking on the man's neck, his hands started to move underneath Ichigo's shirt. They ran across the slightly dry skin that they found there, until one hand reached a small, pert nipple. Urahara pinched it and rolled it between his fingers, amused as Ichigo gasped and sucked in his breath. After tiring of nipple play, Urahara moved his hand back down that flat stomach, then cupped Ichigo's groin through the fabric of his pants. The boy was still limp, but Urahara could feel the heat of his bulge regardless.

Urahara moved away from Ichigo's neck.

"Why don't you get those clothes out of the way," he said, "so I can play with you properly."

Ichigo nodded and stood up as he did what he was asked. He still couldn't believe he was going through with this. He also couldn't believe that Urahara was making him feel so good. The man's tongue and fingers all seemed to have an expertise that Ichigo had never felt before. After he was naked Ichigo laid down on the bed and shut his eyes, spreading his legs out in preparation. His heart was racing. If Urahara was this good with just his fingers and mouth. . . maybe what was coming up next would be even better.

Urahara almost laughed as Ichigo laid back on the bed, eyes closed and body stiff as a board. Did he actually thinking they'd go right to penetration? No, no, Urahara needed to take his time and really savor the delectable body in front of him. He ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sighs, delighting in the way the movements sent shivers over the surface of his skin. Ichigo certainly was particularly sensitive. Or maybe he didn't indulge in proper foreplay with his girlfriend? Young men these days were all wham, bam, thank you ma'am, after all, and Ichigo didn't seem all that particularly well-versed in the art of sex.

No matter, though. Urahara forgot all about that and leaned forward to press a kiss against Ichigo's pectoral muscle. He kissed his way down to a pink nipple, which he took into his mouth and bit down on, ever so gently. Ichigo arched into the bite, so Urahara had no choice but to assume he liked it. As Urahara lavished oral attention on one nipple, he squeezed and pinched the other between two fingers. He played with them until they were both flushed red, then moved on to more. . . enticing parts of Ichigo's body. He couldn't help but smile when he was eye level with Ichigo's cock. It was still limp, despite the fact that Ichigo had responded fairly well to his ministrations so far. Urahara nuzzled against it with his cheek, not missing the way Ichigo tensed a little at the contact. He saw he'd have to work a bit to get what he wanted.

Urahara buried his nose against Ichigo's crotch, inhaling the man's unique musky scent. Coarse pubic hair tickled his nose as he pressed against the soft flesh. He looked up to see that Ichigo's eyes were still clenched shut, though Urahara didn't particularly care about that. He turned his attention back to Ichigo's cock, then dragged his tongue over the length of it, tip to base. As he mouthed and licked Ichigo's cock he brought his hands to the man's thighs, and started to knead and massage the tense muscles. Little by little Ichigo seemed to relax, probably through some combination of the alcohol and Urahara's attentions. He was still limp, though Urahara was sure to correct that now. He took Ichigo in his mouth, swallowing the soft flesh in one gulp, then started to suck.

It took some time, but Urahara didn't mind that. He was a patient man. He kept sucking on it as he stroked Ichigo's thighs, taking his time as Ichigo relaxed all the more, little by little. After awhile he felt Ichigo's dick start to respond to him. Urahara loved this feeling, the feeling of a cock growing hard inside his mouth. Pushing against his tongue and down his throat. As it grew it almost pushed him off, leaving the top part in his mouth while the base few inches of it was exposed. Urahara sucked and bobbed his head back and forth on it for a few minutes before he removed his mouth completely. He smiled down at Ichigo's cute cock, glistening wet with saliva, and gave it a few strokes for good measure.

Then he moved his mouth down lower. His tongue came out to thoroughly bath Ichigo's balls, swirling circles and patterns all along their surface. Ichigo had gorgeous balls, smooth and plump and pink as a baby's bottom. Urahara brought a hand back to Ichigo's cock, pulled it up and out of the way even as he kept stroking it. He pulled a testicle into his mouth, where he could suck and lick it to his heart's content. He could hear Ichigo's breath grow louder and deeper as he continued, could hear and feel the man finally get into their sex play.

Eventually, after giving copious amounts of attention to Ichigo's balls, Urahara was ready for a new target. He moved lower still, then pressed his tongue firmly against Ichigo's taint. He started to lick at it, pressing his tongue against it as hard as he could.

Ichigo's eyes shot open as a moan pushed out, quite involuntarily, from his mouth. Both his hands flew up to cover his lips, lest he make any other embarrassing sounds. What the hell was Urahara doing, licking him there? And why the hell did it feel so goddamned good? It was just a strip of flesh maybe a few inches long, but as Urahara's tongue rolled up and down over it, Ichigo felt like his whole body was on fire. He couldn't keep the moans in his throat from escaping, even if they were muffled into the palm of his hand.

He looked down, even as he flushed to do so. He could see his cock in Urahara's hand, dripping globs pre-cum over onto his stomach. And he could see the top of Urahara's head, all shaggy blond hair. At least he couldn't see the man's face. . . it would be odd to look down and see a guy's face in that area. Ichigo turned his eyes back up to look at that ceiling. He slowly removed his hands from his mouth, biting down on his lip instead to keep from moaning.

And that tongue. . . it was licking a longer and longer path, until it was dragging over his hole with each swipe. The sensation sent pleasure coursing through his entire lower body, made his hands clench down on the bed, made his teeth bite down enough to draw blood. Some part of him, the part that wasn't looking for a deep hole to hide in, was telling him to beg for more. The tongue brushing over his hole and taint felt so fucking good, but it was also such a fucking tease. He wanted something up there, and he was getting drunk and turned on enough that he was even considering begging for it. Instead, he spread his legs open even farther, letting Urahara know through his actions that he wanted more.

Urahara couldn't help but smile as Ichigo's legs opened up even more. He pressed a kiss to his taint, then worked his tongue lower, focusing solely on tracing circles and running it back and forth over that small hole. He could feel his cock twitch against the confines of his pants, aching hard and just a little bit painful. He loved fucking and being fucked and blow jobs, but for some reason nothing got Urahara stiffer than having his face buried in someone's ass. He teased that hole for a long time, licked every centimeter of it over and over again, enjoying Ichigo's taste. He could feel Ichigo shake and thrust futilely in his hands, could feel Ichigo's hole twitch and open. When he felt Ichigo was ready, he pushed his tongue into that small hole.

And was rewarded when Ichigo cried out in frenzied pleasure.

Urahara moved his tongue in and out, twisted it, swirled it around, anything and everything he could think of. Ichigo tasted so good and was making the most amazing little noises, Urahara could do this to Ichigo's hole all night. His cock, however, disagreed, twitching even harder against the fabric binding.

 _Easy, little guy_ , Urahara thought. _You'll get your turn soon._ As he continued rimming Ichigo he moved a hand from one of Ichigo's thighs to the crotch of his pants. He pressed against himself with his palm, but the touch whetted rather than mitigated the ache there. So he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and drew his cock out from the hole in his boxers. By this point Ichigo was moaning and arching back against his tongue like a common whore. His hole seemed so relaxed that Urahara thought he could shove his cock up there without lube, but better safe than sorry. If he wanted Ichigo involved with more videos, he had better make sure the young man was having an amazing experience.

Urahara removed his tongue and replaced it with his thumb. He didn't penetrate, just rubbed back and forth against the hole, letting the pad of his thumb dip in just that little bit. With his thumb on Ichigo's entrance he could reach for his nightstand, where there was a waiting bottle of lubricant. He grabbed it and sat back, uncapping it with one hand. He poured a generous amount into the crevice of Ichigo's ass and over his hole, making the man jump a little at the sudden cold wetness. Goosebumps appeared on his skin where the lubricant touched him.

First Urahara worked the lube into Ichigo's hole with the tip of his thumb, but then he took that away and used a finger instead. Ichigo didn't seem to enjoy that as much, but some men didn't; fingers were more rigid than a cock or a silicone toy, after all. He only fucked Ichigo with his finger for as long as it took for him to drip lube all over his cock. Then he pulled it out, and pushed Ichigo's legs up with his hands.

"Wait," Ichigo said. He held his arms out so that his hands were pressed against Urahara's still clothed abdomen. He still wouldn't look at the other man, instead focusing on the ceiling. But this was still so odd. He couldn't deny that it felt good, that he wanted it, but at the same time he needed to do something to remove himself from the situation, even if it was by a bit. "Do we have to do this facing each other?"

Urahara chuckled at the request. "On your hands and knees then."

Ichigo scrambled over onto his hands and knees as quickly as he could, trying not to look at Urahara as he did so. But he caught enough to glimpse Urahara's slim but long cock, poking out from the clothes that still covered the man. He flushed and tried not to think about it, but than Urahara's hands were on his hips and he could actually feel _it_ in the crevice of his ass, hot and hard. He couldn't believe he was doing this, couldn't believe he was letting a cock inside his ass. He was going to let a man fuck him. And he didn't want to stop it in the least. . . what the hell was wrong with him?

Urahara didn't penetrate him right away, though. He rubbed his cock back and forth over Ichigo's ass, let the tip rubbed against Ichigo's hole several times. A teasing promise that drove Ichigo crazy. He wanted it inside of him. It was crazy, but he wanted it.

"Please," he begged, shocked at how his voice seemed to quiver. "Put it in."

Urahara chuckled. He couldn't resist. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What do you want me to do?"

"Put it in," Ichigo said, voice as loud as he could get it without yelling. "Put your dick in my hole and fuck me."

Urahare chuckled again. "Of course. Your wish is my command."

Ichigo cried out as Urahara's cock pushed into him. He felt his own cock twitch, feel it shoot, jet after jet of cum spilling out of it and onto the bed sheets. He felt like he was going to black out. He felt like his limbs were going to give out. It was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life.

"Fuck," Urahara muttered, absolutely shocked. He wasn't usually the type of person to be surprised at. . . well, anything, but he was a bit surprised at this. "Did you come just from having me inside you?"

Ichigo could only breath deeply, too embarrassed to say anything in response.

"Well," Urahara said, surprise wearing off and his usual demeanor coming back, "just because you're finished doesn't mean I won't have my fun. I'll try to be as quick as I can, though."

And with that Urahara started to move. Perhaps it was the anticipation that made him feel this way, but fucking Ichigo was like a dream. The man was hot and tight, and there was a certain satisfaction in knowing that Urahara was his first man. No one had ever enjoyed the young man this way before, no one had culled those small moans and pants from his lips the way Urahara was doing now.

Ichigo couldn't help but moan and squirm as Urahara fucked him. His cock was going limp, but it still felt good. There was another man's cock inside of him, and he was loving every second of it. He wondered, not for the first time, what the hell was wrong with him. He felt the hands on his waist tighten, heard Urahara's voice through the fog of afterglow and pleasure that threatened to consume him.

"When I thrust into you," Urahara said. "Push back onto me. Don't just stay still. If I wanted to fuck a blow-up doll I can go buy one."

Ichigo cringed, but realized that Urahara had a point. He started to thrust backwards each time Urahara thrust forward, the slap of their flesh filling the air each time. Urahara fucked him harder and harder, until his hole almost felt numb from the pounding it was getting. Eventually his pace grew more erratic and his breathing more ragged.

"I want to come inside you," Urahara managed to get out, his voice strained. "Can I?"

Ichigo nodded, too tired to say anything in response.

With a grunt, Urahara started to come. He fell forward as he did, pushing Ichigo onto his stomach on the bed. His arms wound under Ichigo's armpits and up around his chest, locking them together as his seed spilled into the other man's body. He kept thrusting as his cock shot, though his thrusts grew more and more shallow with each one. Eventually he just moved his hips in circles, not thrusting at all, as his cock stayed inside of Ichigo's ass. And after a while it was too soft to stay in there, so he pulled it out, watched as a dribble of cum leaked out of Ichigo's now gaping hole and spilled down over those cute balls. Gorgeous. Urahara wished he had his camera around.

Urahara reached out and rubbed circles on Ichigo's back. The man was oddly silent, his face buried in the pillow, and except for his deep breathing he was barely moving.

"Are you okay?" Urahara asked. "How are you feeling?"

". . . Can I use your shower?"

"Sure," Urahara replied, watching as Ichigo got up and headed for the bathroom. The young man was flushed pink, looking all kinds of awkward and embarrassed, but it seemed like it would pass. Urahara couldn't help but smile. . . it seemed as though he would be able to get more videos out of Ichigo yet.


End file.
